


I know you

by MelindaQMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Memory Loss, Post-Framework Universe (Marvel), Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaQMay/pseuds/MelindaQMay
Summary: One-shot story. Set after the team returns from the framework. The base didn't blow up. Everybody has a lot to deal with but Melinda can't remember anything from the real world.





	I know you

They were back at the base and everything was supposed to be fine. But it wasn't. Everyone was trying to deal with their action in the framework. Everybody except May. She was stuck in the framework a lot longer than the rest of the witch caused some serious side effect. Well, at least that is what Simmons told him. She couldn't remember anybody from the real world plus after everything that happened she became even quieter than before.  
Phil was making his way to the security room where he planned to watch the interrogation. He had tried to talk to her before but she completely ignored him for some reason. The only person Melinda was willing to talk to was Daisy, although May still called her Skye. Phil opened to the security room and closed it behind him. He didn't want anyone else to see what Melinda has to go through. The room was small and dark. Phil sat down and saw that Daisy on the screen.   
"Hey May. So....any new memories?" she asked hopefully.  
"Skye, I told you this like 10 times but if you need me to say it again. I don't have a single memory from this world. Only feelings. Nothing specific." May replied calmly while avoiding eye contact.  
"It's Daisy"  
"Yeah, right. Sorry"   
"Okay. Look, I know this must be confusing for you and I get that you want to be alone but I just don't get why you didn't talk to Coulson yesterday. I know you don't remember anything but you must have felt something, right?"  
Phil's heart was pounding loudly. He never thought about it that way. Was that why she didn't talk to him? His thoughts were interrupted by Melinda's voice from the computer.  
"Yes." she sighed " I barely knew the man in the framework and I don't know a thing about him in this world. But....I know that I don't want to hurt him even more. He has been through enough." Coulson held his breath.  
" Like what?" Daisy tried to take advantage of the situation. Maybe May remembered something.  
"Damn it, Daisy. I don't know!" May got up quickly and smashed one of her hands on the table. Daisy has never seen her so furious.  
"May I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." Daisy said. Melinda sat down quietly.  
"I am gonna give you some space and I will come back in the morning. Simmons is working on something and maybe she will have the solution ready. I brought you clothes from your bunk and your favorite tea." Daisy put everything on the table and left. May slowly picked up the tea box and softly touched picture on it.   
Coulson was sitting completely motionless in the room, his hand covered his mouth. He bought it for her just 2 days before she was kidnapped by Aida. When he gave it to May in the kitchen it was one of those moments when he was sure there was something more than friendship between them. Their fingers touched when reached for it and she looked him right in the eyes and thanked him for it. His eyes slipped to her lips and he thought about kissing her. But then some other low-level agents came in and the moment was gone. He was lost in his memories with her and his eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier.   
\----------------------------------------------  
Daisy went right to the lab.   
"Jemma, please tell me you have something"  
"I am working on it, Daisy. But I think it is going to be more complicated than I thought it would be." Simmons turned around from her computer and continued her monologue.  
"The only thing I can say for certain from the brain scans we took when we came back and from those, we took this morning is that her brain doesn't produce enough adrenalin and oxytocin which must be causing the amnesia. Although I don't understand how. This normally wouldn't be a problem because we could just give it to her in a single shot" She stopped in front of a whiteboard and looked at the scans closely.   
"But?" Daisy asked impatiently.  
"Her heart is still barely beating. So if we give her an adrenalin shot....we could kill her Daisy."  
"You stopped her heart that time she was touched by a ghost. Why can't you do that now?"  
"Because I am not sure it would start beating again. I even gave her heart rate monitor in case something happens. The other option is to wait until she gets better but that could take up to two months. And if her brain doesn't produce adrenalin and oxytocin for that long and then she gets that shot it won't do anything. That part of the brain just won't work anymore " She said quietly while holding back the tears  
"Okay, that doesn't sound well." Daisy came to her and hugged her.  
"But I know you can do it. And I bet Fitz will help you tomorrow. He just needs some extra sleep after the framework."   
"Yes, but I can't even imagine what will happen if we cant find a solution. He blames himself for Director Maces death and if we cant cure May I don't know what is gonna do."   
"Hey, you and Fitz can save any problem. I know it, Coulson knows it....and May knows it too. She selected the two of you for the Bus. " Daisy said while small smile put her hand on Jemma's face and gently wiped off her tears.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
(around 3 A.M.)  
The sound of footsteps in the hall was enough to wake Coulson up. He stretched his arms and looked at the screen. "What?!" He rubbed his eye and looked at the screen again. Doors were open and Melinda wasn't there.  
"Damn it, Mel. Where did you go?" He whispered. Should he sound the alarm? No, that would scare her. Where could she go? No memories, just feelings. Then he realized it. He quietly opened the door and ran as fast and quietly as he could. After a few moments, he was standing in front of DIrectors office. Phil put his ear to the door so he could hear if anyone was there. Somebody was there. He could hear the wooden floor creaking.   
"Mel, I know you are in there just please don't panic. I just want to talk."No answer. Melinda was never the talking type, anyway. He opened the door.  
She was standing there, the icer she stole in her hand, ready to shoot.  
"Mel, I know you are in there just please don't panic. I just want to talk."No answer. Melinda was never the talking type, anyway. He opened the door.  
She was standing there, the icer she stole in her hand, ready to shoot.  
"Mel, I just wanna talk I swear." He said as calmly as he could.  
"How did you know I would go here? I don't even know why I would go here." Her weapon was still drawn.  
" When I was sick because of the alien blood in my system I asked you to shoot me in the head. And you refused. Don't get me wrong, I am glad you refused." A small smile appeared on her lips. She slowly lowered her weapon and put it was in her thigh holster.  
"You are the only other person except me who know about the secret exit here. And I know you Mel. " he started to walk to her very slowly.  
"I know you well enough to know what you feel. You would rather run away than stay here and watch everybody pitty you. I know that you would go to your mother's house because that's one of the few places where you feel safe. The only thing I don't know is why you didn't do any of this."  
" Because I can't figure out how to open the exit." She turned around and continued searching for the button.  
"And since you know me so well now I have to make a new plan." She quickly took her icer out and turned around. Luckily, Phil anticipated she would do that and grabbed her weapon. Icer bullet hit the floor. Melinda wasn't as strong as Phil but she was way quicker than him. She let the gun go and kicked him in the left knee. Unfortunately, that's where his stability was at the moment. He fell but he managed to drag May with him. 

She tried to get up but he grabbed her leg and threw her on the floor. Before she knew what happened he was on top of her. She was pinned down by the weight of his body. Then their eyes met. She stopped moving and there was a moment of silence. She looked at his lips. Phil just couldn't take this anymore. He leaned down and kissed her. He felt her body relax beneath him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They parted when the need for air became unbearable.  
"Mel, I know you don't remember but I can't take this anymore. I just want to be with you. I hope you feel the same way but I under-" he was cut off by a gentle kiss.   
"Phil I don't know how you did this but I remember everything." She said happily.  
"You do???" he couldn't believe.  
"Yes and I can't remember a single reason why we should lay on this floor a second longer" she answered sarcastically.  
"Sorry" They got up and their eyes met again. She stepped closer and put her arms around his neck.  
"So what does that mean for us?" she asked even though he already knew the answer.  
"Well," he put his hands on her hips" that means that tomorrow I will take you on a proper date"  
"Oh, will you?" she teased.  
"Mhmm" he kissed her deeply. Their tongues touched and his hand moved from her hips to the back of her neck pulling her even closer. For that moment they forgot about the world.........but the world didn't forget about them.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" When they broke off their kiss they saw Jemma standing in the door. Daisy was standing next to her, her mouth wide open.  
"Simmons, what are you doing here?" May asked.  
"What am I doing here? What are you two doing here? I fell asleep in the lab when the alarm from your heart monitor went off because your puls was extremely high!! I thought something happened. Then I come here and you two are here doing....whatever. What is happening?" Jemma took a deep breath.  
"Well, I can assure you I am fine. I even have my memories back"  
"You do!?"  
"Yes, I don't know how but I think its kind of Phil's fault." She looked at him and a small teasing smile appeared on her lips.  
"What?! You know what? Never mind. Let's just go to the lab. I need to run some test.  
\-------------------------------------  
(30 awkward minutes later)  
"Well, it seems like the parts of your brain that produce adrenalin and oxytocin are working. Your heart rate is still weak but other than that everything seems to be fine " The scientist stated.  
"But how? What happened Jemma?" Daisy was still confused.  
"Oxytocin is a hormone that is produced during kissing and ...other stuff" Jemma tried to avoid as much conversation as possible." But you also have an extremely high level of adrenalin which should be increased but not that much" she looked at the older agent, waiting for an answer.  
"Oh, that must have been the fight" May answered calmly.  
"The fight?! You should be even walking around let alone fight!" Jemma threw her hands in the air and walked to her computer. She left her tea there before she fell asleep. It was cold now but she needed a drink. Any kind of drink.  
"A.C. let's be honest for a moment here. " Daisy crossed her arms and looked at the older agents like a disappointed parent would" You two have the weirdest foreplay I have ever heard of."  
Jemma almost chocked on her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have any notes please let me know. Also, English isn't my first language so go easy on me :) Thanks


End file.
